


Confessions and Swing Sets

by chloeapplepi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeapplepi/pseuds/chloeapplepi
Summary: hey, idk what to put here bcs this wasn't inspired by anything but uhh pls leave kudos if u like this
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Confessions and Swing Sets

**Author's Note:**

> hey, idk what to put here bcs this wasn't inspired by anything but uhh pls leave kudos if u like this

"Hey, Iwa-chan?" Oikawas voice was quiet but rang out loudly in the silence of the night. "What?" Iwaizumi glanced at him. 

Oikawa cleared his throat awkwardly, "I love you." Iwaizumi blinked, processing his best friends words and his eyebrows drew together. 

"What do you mean?" 

Oikawas laugh sounded brightly. He wasn't exactly a 'sunny' person and Iwaizumi couldn't put words to the feeling but there was something about Oikawa's real grins and laughs that were just ridiculously bright. 

"I mean what I said, Iwa-chan!" He linked their arms together, a dumb decision considering they're sitting on an old swing set but Iwaizumi put his focus elsewhere. 

"But why are you saying it? We've been friends for ten years and you never have before." Their faces were weirdly close due to Oikawa forcing his swing in a sideways direction to link arms. 

Iwaizumi's not sure Oikawa's ever been this in his face before. He finds himself acknowledging how handsome he is in the dark of the night, the glow of the moonlight illuminating his soft skin. Probably from the inane amount of products he uses on it. 

Oikawa laughs again but this time it's softer, more quiet. Iwaizumi scowls but Oikawa answers before he can speak again. 

"Because I don't mean it in that way, Hajime." His eyes widen and his breath hitches but he refuses to make assumptions and get his hopes up. "How do you mean it then, shittykawa?" 

Oikawa smiles big and sweet and his eyes light up, "like this." He forces the swing more further sideways and unlinks their arms to lift a hand to Iwaizumi's cheek. 

His hand is cold but not unwelcome, the gentle touch warming him from the inside. They both inch closer and their breath can be seen, leaving their lips in white wisps, mingling together before dissipating into the air. 

Oikawa is the one to make the move, swing groaning as he rushes forward to rid the small space that was left between them. His lips are soft and sweet. Iwaizumi snorts, knowing it's cola lipbalm, and he feels Oikawa's smile against his lips in response. 

Iwaizumi grips his sweater, pulling him closer. Their lips slot together one, two, three times and then it happens. Oikawa's swing falls to the ground, taking him down with it. They stare at each other in shock for a moment before Iwaizumi's laughter escapes. 

It's loud and full of heart and Oikawa gapes, offended. "Iwa-chan," He whines, "don't laugh at me, that's so mean!" Iwaizumi's laugh fades but he doesn't reply, just looks down at his best friend with a smile. 

"I love you too, idiot." 

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is appreciated!!
> 
> my social media is @chloeapplepi  
> if u follow my twitter pls read my carrd first


End file.
